Music
by Inyunaruto365
Summary: Music can be more than just for listening. It can show what a person is feeling. See how it is for Shizuru Fujino who lives with Asperger's Syndrome to use music not for just an outlet but a way to let other people see the world she sees through her eyes
1. The New Girl at Fuka High

A/N: See how the sound of music (not the movie of The Sound of Music, okay?) makes a difference in Shizuru's life.

It was a nice day at Fuka High School. Everyone was going through their normal routines.

Espeically a certain raven-haired girl walking to the principals office that same day. Her name is Natsuki Kuga. Aka: The Ice Princess. Aka: The Lone Wolf. She is also known as the Fuka Delinquent to the school.

She constantly gets into fights who make her mad. Good or bad. She didn't care. She rarely does her homework and doesn't come to class because of it being so boring to the Kuga girl. Natsuki has a couple of friends, but to her, they're not the friends she can trust or talk to her on a personal level when she wants to talk to someone about something. She had a problem trusting people.

After lunch, Natsuki had her head laying against her desk. Taking a short nap while listening to the teacher.

"And that's how hitting the Funny Bone could cause your entire arm to dislocate," Midori said writing it on the board, "And now that I'm done with that, we gotta new student joining us today."

"A new student?"

"At this time of the quarter?"

Natsuki didn't really hear what the other students were talking about as Midori said, "Alright, kid come in." Having everyone stop talking as the person walked in.

Natsuki decides to look up from her desk and see who the person is.

It was a teenage girl who was a year or two older than Natsuki. She has blood red eyes with sandy honey blonde hair wearing a buttoned up blue shirt with black pants and black shoes.

This made Natsuki raise an eyebrow at what the new girl was wearing . Including the color of her eyes.

"Everyone, this is Shizuru Fujino. She transferred this morning from her hometown in Kyoto and will be attending our class for the year," Midori said as the teen named Shizuru bowed politely, "Okay, you can sit next to the sleeping bum Natsuki Kuga." Shizuru nodded as she made her way towards Natsuki and sat near her.

Midori continued what she was teaching as Natsuki saw Shizuru pull out her mp3 player, turn it on to a volume where it's not too high or not too low for the red-eyed teen to listen to hear, put one of the earbuds in her right ear and began doing her work.

'Hm...That's odd,' Natsuki thought, 'Why does the new girl listening to music during class?'

"Natsuki, pay attention! This'll be on the text next week!" Midori yelled at the young Kuga girl.

"Yeah, yeah," Natsuki sighed in frustration lifting her head from her desk and placing her hand underneath her chin.

* * *

After class, Natsuki could hear what some of the people were saying about Shizuru who saw the ruby-eyed girl staring into space while still listening to her music.

"She's from Kyoto?"

"Yeah. That's what I heard."

"How could someone like here live in that weird talking town."

"Have you ever even went to that part of Japan?"

".....Well, no...."

"Then, shut it!"

"Well, sorry for being enthusiastic."

"If I'm being enthusiastic, then why is she doing that with her hands?"

Natsuki then looked at Shizuru who was pretending to play the voilen then play drums without noticing other people staring at her. The brunette raised an eyebrow seeing that from the new girl at the bell rang for lunch.

* * *

"Oi! Fujino!" Someone yelled to Shizuru who turned around and saw Haruka and Yukino.

"Oh, hello, Haruka and Yukino," Shizuru said in a thick Kyoto-ben accent while taking her headphones out of her ears, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We've been calling you for five minutes, Bubuzuke!" Haruka told her childhood friend, "I just wanted to remind you to go to your other Special Ed Classes you have today."

"Hai, hai, Haruka."

"Down in room 297."

"It's 279, Haruka-chan," Yukino corrected her blonde friend.

"Whatever!" Haruka irritatedly said.

"We'll meet you there, Shizuru," Yukino told the crimson-eyed teen before walking off to the room with Haruka beside her.

Shizuru waved to them as she put her music back on.

* * *

**Okame:**

**Shizuru: Ara, ara. Why am I not doing anything to Natsuki like all the other stories?**

**Inyunaruto365: 'Cause I like to start off with something simple and well-known in America.**

**Haruka: That doesn't make any sense.**

**Inyunaruto365: Yeah, I know. But you're gonna have to wait until the other chapters.**

**Haruka: Whatever.**

**Natsuki: As long as you don't let me do this and that with Shizuru.**

**Inyunaruto365: I won't make any promises.**

**Natsuki: (huddles in a corner in depression) I knew it.**


	2. Natsuki meeting Red Eyes

'That's odd how that girl Shizuru Fujino was listening to music and pretending to play an instrument like that,' Natsuki thought walking down the hall with her hands in her pockets while shrugging, 'Eh, whatever. It's not like she's any different from the rest of these up-tight know-it-alls here. You're nice to someone one minute and the next minute, you hear them talking smack about ya. This is why I prefer to be alone.' Then Natsuki's thoughts were disturbed by her accidentally bumping into someone making her books fall out of her hand and onto the floor. "Oh, uh, sorry about that."

"It's okay," The female voice said as Natsuki helped the girl pick up her books, "It's my fault. I was in a rush to room 279."

'That voice is.....different from the ones I usually hear,' Natsuki thought lifting her head up who saw Shizuru smiling at her surprising the blunette, "Oh, you're the new girl who listened to your mp3 player."

"Hai. Nice to meet you again, uh....."

"Oh, right. My name is Natsuki Kuga, if you forgot," Natsuki said standing up along with Shizuru, "And you're name's Shizuru, right?"

"Yes. Shizuru Fujino," Shizuru introduced herself, "Sorry for running into you like that. I was in a hurry."

'She has a thick accent. Is she really from Kyoto and not from Osaka?' Natsuki thought who asked, "Why are you in such a hurry to go to class?"

"Because my friends are expecting me to get there without getting lost," Shizuru said.

"Where's you next class?"

"279."

"Oh, there's an easy way to get to room 279. Follow me." Natsuki takes Shizuru to a shortcut to get to her class which didn't take any time at all. "See? Here's 279."

"Wow. That was fast," Shizuru said, "Ookini, Natsuki."

"Ookini?"

"It means 'Thank you' from where I lived."

"Oh. Well, you're welcome," Natsuki told Shizuru who walked into the room before the bell rang, "I'm late. Again. Eh, whatever."

* * *

"Well, you actually made it to class on time, Bubuzuke," Haruka remarked seeing Shizuru sit behind her in a desk, "I thought you'd be lost and make some kind of excuse why you were late for class."

"No, Haruka. Someone offered me to get here quicker," Shizuru told her.

"Really."

"Yes. Really."

"I never thought the muster Shizuru Fujino needed help with anything."

"It's 'might,' Haruka-chan," Yukino corrected Haruka as the blonde's eye twitched from the sudden correction that was given to her.

"Alright, you guys. Today, we'll be starting out on Math," The teacher told the class.

* * *

"You're late, Kuga," Chie said.

"It's only Study Group," Natsuki replied.

"She had a point, Chie-chan," Aoi told the glasses girl.

"Whatever," Natsuki said.

"Why were you late, anyway, Natsuki. Usually, you're the first person to come here and sleep until it's time to go, or would draw wolves in boredom," Mai said writing down a few answers for her science homework.

"I was helping Shizuru get to her class quicker," Natsuki told her.

"Shizuru? You mean the new kid?"

"Yeah, her. I took her to room 279."

"Wait. Room 279?" Nao joined in the conversation.

"Yeah. Room 279. Why?" Natsuki wondered.

"That's a Special Ed room."

Natsuki didn't say anything for a minuted before saying, "Yeah....And?"

"That room has a bunch of weird people who say things aloud or are anit-social," Nao implied, "They pretend to have these things they see on TV even though they're not real. I see it all the time with them and it's creepy! And some also talk to themselves, too."

"You talk to yourself, Nao," Mai told the orange-haired girl.

"That's different! I grumble about things that are happening while they talk about cartoon shows and other bizarre things that aren't real either," Nao objected seeing Natsuki shrug at what her cousin said.

"So? What's the difference, Nao? They're normal people like us, too. They just need help in a few things," The dark blue brunette casually said.

"Since when are you so calm and collected, Ice Princess?"

"Since I stay away from you and your annoying rants."

"......Touche... I think."

* * *

In room 279, Haruka could see that Shizuru was staring off into space with a smile on her face. Haruka didn't know what her honey-blonde friend was thinking about as after class was over, she asked what was making Shizuru so happy.

"Ara? I met someone today who was nice to me," Shizuru told her.

"What's the person's name?" Haruka wondered sitting on Shizuru's desk.

"....Natsuki Kuga...."

"Ehh!? Natsuki Kuga!?"

"The Ice Princess?" Yukino added.

"Ara, ara. Why are you saying it like that about Natsuki?" Shizuru blinked.

"At this school, Natsuki's the well-known troublemaker who never attends her classes, and talks back to all of her teachers," Haruka explained, "She has friends, but she treats them the same as everyone else. So, why would Natsuki be so nice to you? Something's not rit."

"It's 'right,' Haruka-chan," Yukino told her.

"That's not the point! What I don't get is why Natsuki Kuga of all people wold offer help to anyone?" Haruka said regaining her composure as Shizuru shrugged at the question, along with Yukino, "Does she know you're taking Special Ed classes most of the day?"

"No, I don't believe she does," Shizuru said, "But even if she did find out, what's the difference?"

"I'm just looking out for you, Shizuru. We've been friends for years and I don't want anyone hurting you because of what you were diagnosed with."

Shizuru smiled at he friends concern who saw Yukino nodding to what Haruka said. "Ookino, Haruka, for your concern and worry. But I think I can handle this myself." She assured then as the bell rang for dismissal.

When Shizuru was walking out the door, she saw Natsuki walking by herself through the park lot towards a motorcycle.

"Hey, uh, Natsuki," Shizuru called out making the emberald-eyed teen turn around and saw Shizuru walking her way.

"Oh, hey, Shizuru. What's up?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for helping me out to find room 279."

Natsuki smiled and scratched the back of her head. "Heh, heh. Don't mention it. You seem like a nice person so I did what any other normal person would do."

"Ara, ara. No one has ever been so nice to me like this before," Shizuru said with a facade smile on her face.

"Why not? You're not an annoying snob or anything, are you?" Natsuki asked protecting herself that made Shizuru lightly laugh at the fighting stance Natsuki created.

'She looks adorable,' She thought before saying, "No. But I would like to get to know you more by asking you to come over to my house and see my parents."

"Okay, sure. What time?" Natsuki shrugged casually.

"Tomorrow after school. I'll be at my mom and dad's that day," Shizuru said giving Natsuki a sheet of paper that had her street address and where she lives on it, "That's my address and where I live."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow, Shizuru," Natsuki said mounting her motorcycle.

"Ara, this is your motorcycle?"

"Yeah. My all payed Ducati. It's not even supposed to be available here. But I was able to buy it at a motorcycle auction for 3,000 bucks." Natsuki felt her face lightly turn red that made the teen with red eyes smile before seeing Natsuki put the helmet over her head. "Later." Then zoomed off to the streets.

'Ara. Natsuki seems like an.....interesting person. I can't wait to find out more about her.'

'That Fujino chick. She seems....interesting to get to know,' Natsuki thought while riding her bike.

* * *

**Okame:**

**Shizuru: Ara? Why am I in Special Ed classes?**

**Inyunaruto365: I didn't know how to start it off and this was in my head, so I wrote this.**

**Natsuki: But why is the title of this story called 'Music'?**

**Inyunaruto365: I don't know. Ideas come and go through my mind whenever I listen to music that's colorful, musical, and peaceful.**

**Shizuru: Ara, ara. Inyunaruto365-kun's right, Natsuki.**

**Natsuki: (grumbles) I guess.**

**Shizuru: Besides, Inyunaruto365-kun will explain in the next chapters.**

**Natsuki: Yeah.**

**Inyunaruto365: Told you.**

**Natsuki: You stay out of this. **


	3. After School Life

Shizuru walked back to her house.

"I'm home!" She called out putting her shoes near the front door.

"Welcome back, Honey. How was school?" Shizuru's mom asked walking up and giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead.

"It was fine. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Did you meet anyone from your old school?"

"Yeah. Haruka and Yukino from my Special Ed class," Shizuru said.

"Well, that's nice to hear."

"Yeah." Shizuru walks to her room and closed the door. Shizuru doesn't have that many friends because she has a mixture of Asperger Syndrome, a form of Autism, and a Learning Disability where she has a few difficulties of understanding and listening to directions, along with needing extra time on tests and quizzes.

She didn't have any friends growing up because of what she has. Until her mother put her in Special Ed classes when Shizuru was seven where she met Haruka Suzushiro and Yukino Kikukawa and they've been friends ever since.

Haruka has Asperger Syndrome like Shizuru which would explain her lack of silence when it's necessary along with being harsh to people without giving sympathy to what she's saying. She also has a Reading Disability called Dyslexia which would also explain the blonde's horrible announciation, constant misspelling and grammar, and hatred towards reading books.

Yukino helps Haruka out buy reading the sentence or paragraph aloud along with teaching Haruka to write a sentence without any grammar in it. While Haruka has trouble in reading letters, Yukino has trouble understanding numbers. Yukino has a condition called Dyscalculia that causes numbers to jumble up in different ways than how a regular person looks at them. She's getting all the help at Fuuka High, along with Haruka who's helping her out since the blonde can read numbers way better than letters.

It's like the two girls are missing something that the other one has for the other one to continue.

Shizuru's mom, Nuku, and Shizuru's dad, Kunku, want Shizuru to make new friends, but it's hard for the young girl to find anyone like her because of her condition, along with telling her parents that she can't find any who seem to suite her style or type.

At dinner, Shizuru was putting a few of her foods in order to what she eats before eating them. Nuku and Kunku were talking about how their days were while their daughter was silent. Listening to what was being said as Shizuru spoke up, "Mom. Dad."

"Yes, Shizuru-dear. Is something wrong?" Nuku said.

"I forgot to tell you that tomorrow, after school, I'm going to be bringing someone over here," Shizuru told them making both parents drop their utensils in surprise and look at their daughter.

"Are you serious, Shizuru-chan?" Kunku said.

"Yes." Then Shizuru heard her mother begin to cry. "Mom, are you okay?"

"I'm just so happy!" Nuku said hugging her daughter.

"Happy? About what?"

"Finally! My daughter found a new friend!" Kunku happily said standing up form the table bawling his fist up dramatically.

"Dad!" Shizuru whined while muffled between her mom's chest.

"I wait to see your new friend either! I'm so proud of you!" Nuku said.

"Mom!" Shizuru muffled again trying to remove herself from her mother's hug, "Let go of me. You're suffocating me again."

"Oh. Sorry, dear." Nuku stopped hugging Shizuru who is able to breathe again. "Your father and I will be happy to meet this person."

"So I've noticed," Shizuru replied drinking some water, "I don't know if she'll be my friend yet. I just want to talk to her for a bit."

"Well, okay, Shizuru. If you say so," Kunku said as the three finished their dinner when Shizuru went back upstairs to call her friend Haruka.

"Hello?" Haruka called.

"It's me. Shizuru."

"Hey, Shizuru. What's up?"

"Nothing much. I told my parents about Natsuki coming over to my house tomorrow."

"How'd it turn out?"

"They were all crying and hugging me. Saying how proud they were proud about bringing company over to my house besides you and Haruka," Shizuru explained.

"I see. I thought your parents would be happy that you at least have two best friends like Yukino and me."

"They are. They just want me to go above the horizon of the sun and make some new friends."

"Above the horizon of the sun?"

"I don't know. I don't get what my dad says."

"I never really understood what you father says, anyway," Haruka replied laying on her bed, "You want us to come with you tomorrow when you're hanging out with that Kruger woman?"

"It's 'Kuga,' Haruka. And no. I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I have this...feeling that Natsuki will be different from the other people I've encountered."

Haruka didn't say anything on the other line as the blonde teen sighed. "Alight. If you're sure, Bubuzuke."

"I'm sure."

"Well, I guess you better get some sleep. We have to test tomorrow."

"Ara? I knew I forget something to do something today." Shizuru smiled through the phone hearing Haruka sigh in annoyance.

"Honestly, Bubuzuke. You gotta get you head out of wherever it is," She told the crimson-eyed friend who began to gently laugh.

"Ara, ara. And you still care about me after all these years."

Haruka grumbled. "Whatever. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, Haruka. Goodnight."

" 'Night." Haruka hung up her phone along with Shizuru as she got ready for bed.

But before that, Shizuru had to study for the test Haruka reminded her.

* * *

**Okame:**

**Everyone: (staring at Inyunaruto365)**

**Inyunaruto365: What?**

**Haruka: Why the hell did you give me dyslexia and Asperger Syndrome!?! **

**Inyunaruto365: Explain the times you yelled at people in Mai-Hime in a harsh way along with mispronouncing your words. **

**Haruka: That's not true!!**

**Inyunaruto365/Natsuki/Shizuru: Yes, it is.**

**Haruka: Since when?**

**Inyunaruto365: Explain episode 9 of Mai-Hime when you were giving that little speech at your summer home.**

**Haruka: …............Well, that is.......Shut-up!!**

**Inyunaruto365: See? Told you. And since that syndrome fits you so well, I decided to add it to this story.**

**Haruka: Whatever. But why did you give Yukino Dyscalculia?**

**Inyunaruto365: I dunno. I was looking for other LD things that existed online and that came up, so I added it for Yukino.**

**Haruka: (sighs) You are a major plague, you know that.**

**Yukino: It's pain, Haruka-chan.**

**Haruka: Whatever.**

**Inyunaruto365: Yes, I know. **

**Haruka: Where is this story even going, anyway?**

**Inyunaruto365: I'm still figuring that out myself.**

**Haruka: (slaps hand on forehead)**

**Inyunaruto365: Hey, it could've been worse.**

**Haruka: I can't see how it can.**

**Inyunaruto365: Look over there.**

**Haruka and Yukino looked behind them and saw Natsuki being carried away by Shizuru in her room.**

**Natsuki: Wait! Stop! It's too soon! Too soon!**

**Shizuru: It's too late now, Natsuki. You're all mine.**

**Natsuki: No! No! Stop! (hanging onto the side of the door for dear life before Natsuki's fingers couldn't hang on as Shizuru closed the door behind her) NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!**

**Haruka/Yukino: (sweatdropped in fear)**

**Haruka: What did you do?**

**Inyunaruto365: I showed Shizuru a few doujinshi books that involved her and Natsuki.**

**Haruka: And.....?**

**Inyunaruto365: (whispers the rest in Haruka's ear who saw her nosebleed before falling to the ground unconscious with a beat-red face)**

**Yukino: Haruka-chan!! Speak to me, Haruka-chan!!**

**Inyunaruto365: Don't worry about her. It's not like the Haru/Yuki fans will care if they saw this.**

**Yukino: Um, Inyunaruto365.**

**Inyunaruto365 (turns around and sees an angry mob of fans with a flag that read 'Haru/Yuki Fans' with torches and pitchfork in their hands.) Ah, nuts.**

**Haru/Yuki Fans: There she is. The non-believer!**

**Inyunaruto365: I should run, huh?**

**Yukino: Yeah.**

**Inyunaruto365: (runs for her life!)**

**Haru/Yuki Fans: Get her and rip her bones out!!**

**Inyunaruto365: Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!! Help me!!!**


	4. Show Off

"I wonder where Shizuru is?" Natsuki said aloud drinking a bottle of mayo waiting for Shizuru from outside of the school, "She said she'd be here in five minutes."

However, while Natsuki continued to wait, Shizuru was walking to where the brunette was. However, she wasn't on the ground to where Natsuki was waiting in her bike.

But on the roof!

"Ehh!? What the hell's Bubuzuke's doing on the guff?!"

"It's 'roof,' Haruka-chan."

"That's what I said, Yukino!"

Natsuki turned to where Haruka and Yukino were and moved her eyes up to where Haruka was pointing. Seeing none other than Shizuru actually standing on the roof with her arms folded and the wind blowing against her hair, face, and clothes.

"Na-Nani?" Natsuki uttered as the other students saw Shizuru on the Fuuka High school roof.

"What is that girl doing?"

"Isn't that the transfer student from Kyoto?"

"Yeah. I think so."

"What part of Kyoto does she hail from?"

"How did she even get up there?"

"Oi! Bubuzuke! Get down from there!" Haruka yelled as Yukino held her by the waist.

"Calm down Haruka-chan," Yukino said as Shizuru looked like she didn't hear what the blonde teen was yelling at her about.

In fact, Shizuru wasn't listening to anyone at all. The only thing she could hear was the music from her mp3 player as the crimson eyed teen backed up from the edge of the roof. Everyone who were watching Shizuru wondered what she was about to do including Natsuki as Shizuru began to sprint to the edge of the roof. Everyone gasped in horror when they saw this who saw Shizuru do three flips in the air, ignoring the other students glances towards her before landing on a nearby pole. Sliding down it, and landing gracefully on the pavement. The crowd was amazed at what they saw along with Natsuki as Shizuru walked up to where the blunette was.

Natsuki was surprised at what she just saw hearing Haruka yell, "For Pete's Sake, Bubuzuke! Why did you do somehting like that?!"

Shizuru shrugged at what Haruka said. "I dunno. I just felt like it."

"Ughh! You can't go anywhere without doing something suiasial," Haruka said.

"It's 'suicidal,' Haruka-chan," Yukino told her.

"Whatever! No wonder they called you the Wondering Stray Cat, Bubuzuke!"

Shizuru smiled at her friends anger towards her. Natsuki still surprised to see that Shizuru jumped from such a high place and land so gracefully.

"U-Uh," Was all Natsuki could say as Shizuru turned around from hearing the lime-eyed teen say that and walked to her.

"Oh, hi, Natsuki. Sorry about taking so long to come out here. I just felt like doing something different before taking you to my house," Shizuru said with a smile on her face.

'Th-This girl,' Natsuki thought who cleared her throat saying, "I-It's okay. I guess it's normal to do something like that."

"Yeah, when it's not killing yourself," Haruka said as Shizuru pouted.

"Mou, Haruka, why are you always being so mean to me?"

"Because you never learn when to sit still," Haruka told her seeing Natsuki a bit confused about the ordeal between Shizuru and Haruka, "'Sup, I'm Haruka Suzushiro and this is my friend Yukino Kikukawa. Shizuru's friends."

"Nice to meet you, Haruka and Yukino. I guess you already kow who I am, huh?" Natsuki said shaking the two girls hands.

"Yep. Your reputation is well known all around the school," Haruka said.

"True. I guess I'll see you guys more often, huh?"

"With Bubuzuke around the way she is we don't have a choice. Even if we wanted to."

"Haruka-chan, you're being too harsh," Yukino told her.

"Whatever. Yukino and I gotta go. I have to go to stupid Therty," Haruka said.

"It's 'Therapy,' Haruka-chan."

"Whatever!"

"Okay, Haruka. I'll see you tomorrow," Shizuru said, "Come one, Natsuki. My house is this way." She runs through the school gates before jumping high in the air and landing on another lamp pole.

"O-Oi! Don't fall! And wait for me!" Natsuki puts on her helmet and rides her motorcycle to catch up with Shizuru who was jumping from lamp post to lamp post.

Haruka and Yukino see this as Haruka sighed. "Honestly. She hasn't changed since I last saw her in Kyoto."

* * *

**Okame:**

**Shizuru: Why am I jumping like that?**

**Inyunaruto365: (Covered in bandages) The idea came from Tekkon Kinkreet and Extreme Parkour on MTV a few days ago. They were like the definition of ninjas.**

**Shizuru: Makes sense.**

**Natsuki: I guess. But why are you covered in bandages?**

**Inyunaruto365: The Haru/Yuki fan club clobbered me because of what I said.**

**Natsuki: Now, _that _makes sense.**

**Inyunaruto365: Whatever. (watching Azumanga Daioh on her laptop) This is a fanfiction. I can do whatever I want with the characters.**

**Shizuru: Ara, ara ~**

**Natsuki (seeing Shizuru drooling) Don't give her ideas!**


	5. Welcome Home, Daughter And Guest

Shizuru was now jumping from one car to another not setting them off as Natsuki continued to follow the girl with red eyes. Seeing her stop and turn around to see if Natsuki was still following her as Shizuru continued to listen to her music along with leaping from the cars, to different roof tops.

"Geez. She must have done this for years to be doing stunts like an acrobat from the circus," Natsuki thought aloud seeing Shizuru land on top of a ramen shop giving the brunette direction to follow her up the street hill who simply nodded and followed Shizuru, 'How far does Shizuru live, anyway? In a freaking castle? But that would be cool if Shizuru was a princess and all.'

"Natsuki, over here!" Shizuru called out jumping in a tree then a nearby loin statue.

"H-Hey! Can't you wait up for me, dammit," Natsuki yelled, seeing that Shizuru wasn't listening to her as she continued to follow the honey blonde teen until Natsuki saw Shizuru stopped at a nearby house.

It was a medium-sized one with different sized windows. There was one dark purple bike near the drive way, along with two cars in the open garage. The house was around the beach, an open field, a bit of forest that made the house hidden behind the thick branches. In general, the house wasn't that bad. I wa nice to Natsuki as she slowly rode he motorcycle onto the driveway of Shizuru's house. Taking off her helmet and seeing Shizuru walking to where Natsuki was straightening her raven blue hair.

"Nice house you got here, Shizuru," Natsuki said.

"Ookini, Natsuki," Shizuru smiled walking with Natsuki up to the door. "Mom, Dad1 I'm home! And I brought the guest I told you about!"

"Welcome Home, Shizuru," Nuku said hugging Shizuru, "And nice to meet you, Miss..."

"Kuga. Natsuki Kuga," Natsuki introduced herself to Shizuru's mother.

"Well, nice to meet you, Natsuki," Nuku said shaking Natsuki's hand as Kunku came in and shook Natsuki's hand firmly, "And this is my husband Kunku. Kunku, this is Natsuki Kuga. Our new guest."

"Ah, our new guest, you say," Kunku said staring into Natsuki's eyes. Natsuki continued to stare uneasily into Shizuru's fathers eyes until she heard Kunku say, "This one's a keeper, Shizuru!"

'A keeper?' Natsuki thought.

"Just don't try anything perverted while you're here."

"Dad!" Shizuru told him as Natsuki's felt her cheeks lightly turn red.

"Come on, Natsuki. Let's to to my room," Shizuru said grabbing Natsuki's hand and walking her upstairs.

"I'll be watching you, kid!" Kunku called out to Natsuki.

* * *

In Shizuru's room, Natsuki saw that it had posters of anime characters holding swords, listening to music, or were fighting creatures from video games. Shizuru's room was a bit messy, but not completely trashed. There were a few pens, papers, and notebooks scattered across the floor. But other than that, everything was quite organized by anime, games, reality movies based off of an anime show, and music that she liked. Shizuru also had a TV along with a dark blue laptop on her bed, a PS2, and a PS3 as Natsuki was amazed at what the Kyoto girl has in her room.

Natsuki continued to stair in different areas of Shizuru's room until she was interrupted by, " Ara, ara. I see that Natsuki likes my room."

"Well, yeah. It's really colorful," Natsuki said sitting on Shizuru's bed, "With a lot of anime things."

"So, tell me about yourself, Natsuki," Shizuru said sitting next to Natsuki on the bed.

"Their's nothing much to say actually. Just that I'm a normal Highschool student who goes to school. Well, most of the time, anyway, gets into fights with people I don't like and kinda hangs out with Mai and her friends when I usually see them," Natsuki said.

"That's it? Natsuki doesn't have anything else to say?" Shizuru wondered.

"I do, but I'll tell you more when I hang out with you a bit more," Natsuki said as Shizuru pouted and layed on her back.

"Ikezu," Shizuru muttered as Natsuki lightly laughed at that.

"And what about you? Tell me a bit about you, Miss Fujino?" Natsuki said.

Shizuru then sat up and placed one finger underneath her chin in a thinking position. "Hmm, where to begin? I use to live in the west of Kyoto. The only friends I had growing up were Haruka and Yukino because of me having Asperger Syndrome and LD."

"Asperger Syndrome?"

"Hai. Where I lived, no one had what I have which made the other children stay away from me growing up. I love music with my life along with my family. And I guess that's all I know and want to say at the moment."

"That's it, huh?"

"Yeah. Until I get to know you better, that is. So far, I like you," Shizuru said as Natsuki lightly blushed at what she heard, "And because of that, I hear-by claim you as my friend."

". . . .Uh, okay. Wait. Claim? But I'm not your property," Natsuki said.

"You are as of now," Shizuru said grabbing Natsuki's hand and licking the top part of it.

Natsuki pulled her hand away from Shizuru's tongue and wiped the crimson-eyed saliva off of the back of Natsuki's palm. "Eww! That's gross! That doesn't count as claiming!"

"It is to me," Shizuru said hugging Natsuki with her head in the brunette's chest, "My Natsuki is all mine."

"Hey! Don't hug me like that! Ah! Not there! What kinda way did your parents raise you?!"

"My Natsuki, my Natsuki, mine, mine, mine!" Shizuru squealed now hugging the lime-eyed girl's waist.

"Dammit, this isn't how I wanted to start out a new friendship!" Natsuki yelled, 'But it is nice to be hugged like this by someone.'

* * *

Downstairs, Nuku and Kunku could hear Natsuki's screams and Shizuru's squeals of delight while the two continued to watch television.

"I'm guessing Shizuru and Natsuki are now friends, huh?" Kunku wondered.

"Yep," Nuku answered as she drank her tea and her husband drank his beer.

"I have a feeling Natsuki's gonna be seeing a lot of us for a long time."

"Yep."

"And judging by the way Natsuki's screaming, Shizuru just claimed her as hers."

"Yep." Nuku took another sip of her tea while Kunku took another chug of his beer. "That's our daughter?"

"Yep."

* * *

**Okame:**

**Natsuki: Why the hell does Shizuru like me in this chapter?!**

**Inyunaruto365: I thought it would be funny. Dogs do it all the time when they're marking their territory.**

**Natsuki: That's whey they pee, you dumbass!!**

**Inyunaruto365: Whatever! **

**Shizuru: Ara, mah. I like it.**

**Natsuki: You only like it 'cause you lick my hand.**

**Shizuru: (pouts) so does this mean Natsuki'a nor mine? I'm so sad! (covers her head in her hands and begins to 'cry')**

**Natsuki: Aah! That's not true! That's not true at all! Please don't cry, Shizuru!**

**Shizuru: So does this mean Natsuki's mine?**

**Natsuki: Yes. Just please don't cry anymore!**

**Shizuru: Yay! (jumps on Natsuki)**

**Natsuki: Aw, man. Not again.**


	6. Shizuru's Working Mind

Two weeks went by since Shizuru and Natsuki became friends. One day, at Fuuka High, Natsuki was walking down the hallway with a tired look on her face from staying up finishing a project that's due today. Loudly yawning, Natsuki saw Shizuru sitting against a few lockers with legs crossed writing something on a sheet of paper while saying things aloud to herself.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki said making Shizuru snap out of her daze form the paper and look up at the blunette teen.

"Oh, hello, Natsuki," Shizuru said with a smile on her face.

"Hey. What were you doing just now?"

"Ara?" Shizuru looks at the paper who saw the word 'Music' written in big black words with many notes surrounding it, along with different looking mp3players and ipods. "Oh. I guess I must've left my body again."

"Uh, left you body?"

"Oh, not literally, though. I sometimes zone out and do things without even knowing it myself," Shizuru explained to Natsuki seeing the raven-haired brunette sit next to her.

"Is that why you're out here?"

"The teacher said that we have to make something that we love doing the most in our spare time. I couldn't concentrate very well in that room, so I came out here and began drawing this," Shizuru told Natsuki.

"I see." Natsuki and Shizuru sat with their backs against the locker behind them as Natsuki said, "Hey, Shizuru."

"Yes, My Natsuki?" Shizuru asked.

'She's still saying that I'm hers? Geez,' Natsuki inwardly thought before asking the question with her legs crossed Indian-style, "Why do you like music so much? I mean, I listen to music a lot, too, but to you, it seems to be a bit more than you just listening to it the way you do."

Shizuru smiled at that question. "Ara, ara. It seems like this have been bothering Natsuki for a while now."

"... Uh... well... that is... sort of," Natsuki admitted while blushing with a hand behind her head.

Shizuru giggled at the sight she saw that the Ice Queen Natsuki was preforming in front of her. "Well, I find music to be more than just listening to the notes being played by the instruments. Sometimes, I can feel what the music is trying to say and understand it. I sometimes feel what that song is feeling, depending on the notes being heard and played."

"You feel what the music's feeling?"

"Yes. Like if it's a really said song that touches my soul, then, I'll cry. If it's a really happy song then I'll jump up and down to the beat. And if it's a dark song, I gent angry along with the music that's playing, too."

"And what if it's a calm song?" Natsuki wondered.

"If it's calming enough, then I would fall asleep," Shizuru said.

"You fall asleep? That's it?" Natsuki blinked.

"Hai. It depends on how the music is being played. When that happens, it'll make cause me to become mezmorized, then dazed from how good it sounds, then the next thing I know, I'd fall asleep without even knowing it like Osaka from Azumanga Daioh," Shizuru said.

"I see. Do you know when the music that makes you fall asleep happens?" Natsuki wondered.

"Sometimes, but during that time, I'd listen to calm music, it would be too late, and I would be asleep."

"Soka (I see)," Natsuki said, 'If music has an affect on her like that, I'd better not play anything calming to where Shizuru falls asleep.'

"Ara? What's Natsuki thinking about?" Shizuru asked who was sitting infront of Natsuki, surprising her in the process.

"Oh, uh, it's nothing important. Don't worry about it, Shizuru," Natsuki told her.

"Was Natsuki thinking about me and how music affects me?"

"...Uh... no."

Shizuru smiled sweetly. "Yes, you were."

"Huh. How would you know?"

"You're in you little thinking position with your hand under your chin and you with a cute serious look on her face."

And Shizuru was right. Natsuki has her hand underneath her chin with her legs crossed and a serious look on her face. Natsuki blushed again as Shizuru giggled at the brunette's embarrassment.

"S-So?" Natsuki said in a tough tone.

"Natsuki has a funny way of showing how she's right about what I said," Shizuru lightly chuckled.

"Why must you always be so blunt?" Natsuki said in irritation.

"Because it's funny to see how people will react. Including you, My Natsuki."

Natsuki could feel her face turn grow hotter from what the honey-colored brunette said to her as they saw Haruka walking through the hallways calling Shizuru's nickname Bubuzuke. Finally seeing Shizuru sitting with Natsuki behind a few lockers.

"There you are, Bubuzuke. The teacher's been looking for you to present your protract thingy," The blonde said.

"Okay. Ookini, Haruka for telling me," Shizuru said standing up from leaning against the lockers, along with Natsuki, "I guess I'll see you around, Natsuki."

"Yeah. I'll see you around, too," Natsuki said as Shizuru gave her a hug which surprised the lime-eyed loner before walking off with Haruka.

* * *

"Well, that was new of you, Bubuzuke."

"Ara? What are you talking about, Haruka?"

"That's the first time I've ever seen you hug anyone. Well, besides your kolks sometimes when you want them to, but that's it. No one else," Haruka said.

"I think you mean 'folks,' Haruka. And yeah, you're right. I'm even surprised about it myself," Shizuru said, "I guess I just felt like hugging because I can sense something nice about her that no one else can."

"You sense something in Natsuki, eh?"

"Yeah. Like she wanted me to hug her."


End file.
